Times change
by pokepotterdoctorwalkingvampire
Summary: hi, my name is Ember Jackson and thanks to youtube my life changed in the space of a year.this story is based from july 2013 to may 2014 rated M for later chapters


hi, my name is Ember Jackson and thanks to youtube my life changed in the space of a story is based from july 2013 to may 2014

My anbition was to act but since i came from a small town in rotherham there wasnt much to help me get recognised. at first, youtube was just something to do whan i was bored, i never though people would actually watch a lancky ginger girl dress up and make jokes for 5 minutes. skip forward a few monthes and i had 100,000 subscribers and more people watching everyday. it was amazing that all this was because my friend had shown me a funny little site where people post videos of cats and there lives.

Ember's P.O.V Finally, its here, a chance to meet everybody for the first time. All of my American friends and my amazing fans. at this point i dont know alot of the English youtubers and vloggers but i hope to meet alot of new people while im here. im only on the plane and ive already met dan and phil. there suprisingly down to earth... untill th camaras come out of course. 'since everybody else is vlogging i supposse it wouldnt hurt'i thought as i pulled out my small Toshiba P100 and start speaking quietly "hey guys, so today im on my way to the united states. i cant wait to see you all at vidcon, and yes i look a mess and im going afew days early but i thought it would give my body clock afew days to get used to the time change. see you when we touch down" i smiled before shuting off the camera. the rest of the flight went pretty quickly and before i knew it we were touching down in L.A

Dan and Phil have offered to walk me to the pick up place me and joey agreed on. there really ice people not like they are on camera. well Dan's still sarcastic and Phil's still innocent but not as much as they make out, it kind of weird seeing them like this. "gimmi a second?" i asked, pulling out my camera "sure, take your time" Phil answered and Dan just nodded in concent "hello everyone" i greeted the camcorder in a bad american accent "im now in La, with the amazing dan and phil" i smiled pointing behind me as i started to walk to the pick up point "its amazing here already and i've just stepped off the plane" i heard dan pipe up in the background "wait till you try the taco bell" myself and Phil laugh in almost perfect sync 'yep that sounds like Dan, always thinking of the most inportant things' i thought to myself before roling my eyes and signing off. "thanks for that little tip Dan" i replied sarcastily once the cam was safly in my bag. this earned a smirk from him and a small laugh from Phil. when i saw a large group of people around Joey i asumed they were fans but one by one they turned around and i realized it was a group of youtubers. i smiled at joey and waved at the only two other people i knew from the pack, shane and sam.

after the little youtubers meeting Joey took me to the hotel so i could drop off my bags before dinner. we took Dan's advice and arrived at taco bell. i swiftly pulled out my camara and turned it on which caused a comment from Dan "shes stuck to that think isnt she?" i smirked before speeking "hi guys, im now with a bunch of people including joeyanya, dan, Phil, Jack and finn" i smiled panning the camara around so it could se everybody. "we are now on our way to somewhere ive wanted to go since about 2pm when dan mentioned it, Taco bell!" i hear i large cheer from the group behind me when i mention the resteraunt "then were going back to the vidcon hotel and doing something that im not aloud to know about" i pouted "nobody will tell me" at that moment i feel somebody bear hug me and i fight the urge to scream before turning my head to meet the eyes of an overjoyed looking Alex day "it'll be okay em, you'll find out soon" the eairiness in his voice made me shudder "well im off to eat now, see you guys on the flip side" i laugh, turning off the camara and replacing it in my bag "were you trying to give me a heart attack?" i frown, using my very best angry voice, which was pretty real sounding. Alex looked shocked at the change of tone in my voice, angry instead of the usual bubbley me. i rolled my eyes before turning round, smirking inwardly at my proformance.

Alex's P.O.V i was slighty shocked that a sweet, innocent girl like ember snapped like that, im not sure if she was joking or if she was actually annoyed at me for grabbing her. its difficult to say with em, her being an actress and all. i shrugg and shake off the weird, harsh feeling in the pit of my stomach and we order our food. after we finished the food we made our way back to the hotel, sitting in our rooms for a bit. Dan says he'll get us in an hour for the surprise, this should be fun... 


End file.
